<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slippin' through dreamland like a tourist by kalonscounter (SeaCollides)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331439">slippin' through dreamland like a tourist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCollides/pseuds/kalonscounter'>kalonscounter (SeaCollides)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dreams, Free Time Events (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, One Shot, Past Lives, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Saiouma Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCollides/pseuds/kalonscounter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sweven - (Noun) a vision seen in sleep; a dream.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Every time he wakes up, the name is gone from his tongue.</p><p>-<br/>(for SaiOu Week 2020, Day Two: Past Life)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slippin' through dreamland like a tourist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from: Dreamland - Glass Animals</p><p>-</p><p>Okay okay, I <em>know</em> I'm late but I'll still post it because I've already wrote it-</p><p>MAN.</p><p>CW: knife injury (ouma's fifth fte), mentions of bullies (not descriptive), spoilers for ouma's 5th fte</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
Shuichi woke up doused in sweat. </p><p> </p><p>Another dream.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of cheerful laughter accompanied by the black swirl of a cloak, just the two of them under the gleaming blaze of the moonlight tucked away in a dark alley.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Detective! Tired of chasing me already?” the other person had loudly proclaimed while balancing himself atop a low brick wall. </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi wanted to ask for his name, to yell <em> ‘why are you everywhere in my dreams?’ </em>, but nothing came out. Instead, he said- “Ringleader of DICE, you can’t run away this time.”</p><p> </p><p>The white-clad man snickered, sat down, and began swinging his legs back and forth. Holding a finger up to tap at his chin, he innocently blinked his round eyes at Shuichi. “Riiight. And what makes you think that, my beloved detective?”</p><p> </p><p>“The police will be arriving any minute, both behind and in front of you- You’ll be completely surrounded. This ends today.”</p><p> </p><p>A snort. “Does it now, detective? Honestly, I’m getting the impression you’re enjoying this little game of cat and mouse.”</p><p> </p><p>The man hopped off the wall and swiftly approached Shuichi. This time, the navy-haired man tried to concentrate on his features- the memories never failed to slip away the moment he wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Purple eyes, dark hair. A wide smile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi stood still as the man started circling him like a predator, eyes raking over his body- not with lust, but curiosity and recognition. </p><p> </p><p>“You always manage to leave a way for me to escape, intentional or not. How many times have we ran into each other under the cover of darkness? Say, has it reached fifty yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thirty-two,” was Shuichi’s automatic response. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In this world, we’ve ran into each other thirty-two times.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wowie, Mr. Detective! Keeping count of our meet-ups- you seem more dedicated to this game of ours than I initially thought!”</p><p> </p><p>The man slowed his pacing around Shuichi and stopped directly in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“And, y’know, you don’t have to lie- I hate liars. No cops are gonna come chase me tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi gritted out, “How can you be so sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“And why should I tell you?” the man shrugged. Shuichi grumbled in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, detective? Ready to let me go yet? Though I’m sure you looooove our little meetings beneath the moon, don’t ya?” </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi raised an eyebrow. “What kind of question-”</p><p> </p><p>His words were cut off as the ringleader pressed his lips against his own. As quick as it came, the lingering kiss soon disappeared as the man pulled away and dashed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Nee hee-hee, you don't have to answer that!” he yelled, waving goodbye as his footsteps quickened. “See you soon, Mr. Saihara! And call me Kokichi next time!”</p><p> </p><p>Stunned, Shuichi could only stare at the man’s fading backside and the swish of his cloak as he vanished into the night. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a tactic to escape. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This time, instead of ending as it always did, the dream shifted. </p><p> </p><p>He was standing next to the same purple-haired man. He was casually holding a gleaming knife in his hands, smiling as he twirled it around, the blade glinting beneath the fluorescent lights shining above them. </p><p> </p><p>“Shuichi! I’m so glad you came,” he grinned. “Remember, today’s your last chance!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Last chance…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Now, it’s time for the final game! It’s this… Ta-daaa!”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi- at least, he assumed that was his name- held up the knife and playfully brandished it around. Shuichi took a few steps back in a panic, holding his hands out to defend himself if needed. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa- What are you-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get so antsy, it’s only for the game! You know what the knife game is, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“The knife game…?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi turned to the table next to them and placed a hand on the surface. “Place your palm on the table with fingers apart. With the knife, stab between your fingers- like this!”</p><p> </p><p>He did a quick demonstration. The knife zipped between his fingers before settling down on the table. The man wriggled his digits. “Still intact. That’s how you do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi paused. “B-but that’s so dangerous!”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi shrugged. “This will be today’s challenge. It’s fitting for a final game, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“But… it really is dangerous... what if we get hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi’s eyebrows quirked up. “Huh? What are you talking about, Shuichi? If you lose, you’ll be beyond just injured, y’know? You’ll die.”</p><p> </p><p>As Shuichi tried to decipher the situation, the purple-haired man lifted the knife back up and positioned his hand on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll make the first move, ‘kay?”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi stared as Kokichi held up the knife. His face was entirely serious- something Shuichi’s never seen before, even with all their encounters before as a detective and a phantom thief.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’m ready!”</p><p> </p><p>With a flash, the dictator began stabbing in-between his digits, the speed of it all scaring the navy-haired man into a dumbfounded silence.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was fine up until a loud <em> shlick </em> sliced through the air, followed by a clatter as the knife dropped onto the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow-!”</p><p> </p><p>Blood trickled from Kokichi’s wound, dripping onto the bleach-white tabletop as small rivulets of red snaked down the smaller male’s hand. Shuichi immediately sprung into action. Grabbing the knife away from them and moving it as far away as possible, he immediately dashed off to find a first aid kit. </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi returned immediately and began clumsily bandaging the cut. All the while, Kokichi was laughing. Laughing like he was having the time of his life. </p><p> </p><p>After he was done bandaging the wound, Shuichi let out a mixed sigh composed of both relief and uneasiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I think that’ll do. Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi nodded and inspected his hand. “Yeah. It wasn’t very deep anyway. Thanks for treating my injury, Shuichi. But…”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi stomped his foot on the ground and playfully pointed an accusatory finger at Shuichi. “Aw man, I can’t believe I lost! Congrats, Shuichi! You win!”</p><p> </p><p>“But I didn’t do it yet… I’m still the winner?” Shuichi questioned, confused. The other male raised an eyebrow and lifted up his injured hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I messed up. So yeah, you win by default. Plus, I already fulfilled my objective.”</p><p> </p><p>“Objective…?”</p><p> </p><p>“To kill you, Shuichi!”</p><p> </p><p>“...But I’m alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but I made your heart <em> die </em>with worry, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“...What?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi did a small twirl and flashed Shuichi a cheeky grin. “After I said I’d kill you, I was on your mind the whooole time, right? You thought about whether or not I was serious, or why I would say something so confusing... Ha, even now! You're concerned about me from the bottom of your heart!”</p><p> </p><p>A few more pieces clicked into place as Shuichi unjumbled the hints of the strange scenario presented to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Nee hee-hee… Now, you’ll never <em> ever </em>forget me for the rest of your life!”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi pressed a finger to his lips, eyes shimmering with mirth.</p><p> </p><p>“I stole your heart, so now I’m satisfied! I don’t need to steal your life anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>The pieces then promptly fell apart. </p><p> </p><p>“Wh- wha? What does that even mean?! Why did you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>Was it just Shuichi’s imagination, or was there a flash of exasperation behind Kokichi’s eyes?</p><p> </p><p>“Because that was a lie. I never wanted your life to begin with. And like I told you from the very beginning, I’m a liar!”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi tried to reply, but nothing came out. He had absolutely nothing to say to the man in front of him, smiling like he’d just won the largest toy in a carnival fair.</p><p> </p><p>While Shuichi mulled over Kokichi’s words, the dictator gave Shuichi a small smile. “Well, I’ll be taking my leave now! A supreme leader has many, many things to do, afterall.”</p><p> </p><p>As he began skipping away to leave the area, he shot Shuichi one final grin. “And don’t you dare forget me, Shuichi! ‘Cause I certainly won’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Then he was gone, and the dream shifted once more. </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi found himself curled up on a couch in what seemed to be a school uniform. Next to him was the same man- Kokichi, also in a uniform.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry, did I wake you…?”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi jumped a little at his voice. It was soft, almost timid, nothing like the previous two, who were smug and confident. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah… no, you didn’t. Don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi shifted against his side and looked up at him. Sucking in a breath, Shuichi’s eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t feel like the real Kokichi. But honestly, Shuichi thought, what was real and was fake anymore?</p><p> </p><p>Worried heterochromatic eyes scanned over Shuichi’s face. One purple, one golden- it was strangely hypnotizing to see up close. </p><p> </p><p>“A-are you alright? You’re acting a bit… a bit...”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit weird?” Shuichi provided.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry…!”</p><p> </p><p>The navy-haired man decided offending this version of Kokichi would be very, very easy, and not offending this version of him would be very, <em> very </em> hard. He chose his next words carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. And well,” he slowly started. “How would you define ‘me being weird’?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-aha, forget it, It’s nothing...”</p><p> </p><p>“I- alright then. I see.”</p><p> </p><p>He did not see. He was confused, befuddled, and absolutely stumped. Why was Kokichi so close? Could it be that-?</p><p> </p><p>“Say… what’s our relationship like?” Shuichi tried, voice trembling a little.</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh? Oh… we’re, um…” Kokichi’s voice dropped to a whisper. “B-boyfriends.”</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, everything became crystal clear. All the puzzle pieces snapped to where it should’ve been ages and ages ago. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two lifetimes ago. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh. </em>” Shuichi breathed. </p><p> </p><p>“A-are you okay? Did you hit your head… or…”</p><p> </p><p>“No-no, I’m fine! Really! Keep going!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… you protect me from bullies, a-and you always sit with me during lunch when no one will… we also watch Danganronpa together all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Another new word  to keep watch of, Shuichi noted. Danganronpa- it was strangely familiar, somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi kept on rambling about their relationship- how Shuichi helped clean his cuts and bruises, how he took him on small dates whenever they had the chance, how they binged the new seasons of Danganronpa together… The list was unmeasurable. Through all the descriptions, Shuichi deduced this version of him was a little… was possessive the right word? Shuichi affirmed his previous thought. This version of him was definitely unlike how he was acting right now- no wonder Kokichi was worried.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah, was I saying too much? I’m sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all! Don’t apologize- I like hearing your voice..”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi flushed bright red, partially bringing up a hand to cover a bit of his lower face. </p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t say things like that out of nowhere!”</p><p> </p><p>“My bad-”</p><p> </p><p>The smaller man shook his head softly, shooting Shuichi a small peek. “Just…! I’m r-really embarrassed right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Shuichi could reply, an ear-piercing ring shrieked through the air. Kokichi fumbled at his pants before fishing out his phone from his pockets. His face fell the moment he read the contact number. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to go… Sorry, Shu.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s fine! Don’t worry about it, Kokichi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you later?” Kokichi softly asked as he pulled himself off the couch, heading to the dining table nearby to grab his backpack and belongings.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” was Shuichi’s warm reply as he waved goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi waved back before answering the phone with a shadow over his features. He then exited the front door of the apartment, closing the door behind him with a muted click.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Kokichi left, darkness ensnared his vision.</p><p> </p><p>He found himself floating through a void, eyes unseeing. The only thing he could do was float.</p><p> </p><p>A few muffled voices rang throughout the dark abyss.</p><p> </p><p>“...<em> I thought… you didn’t care about how I felt.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...That was a lie. Y’know, since I’m a liar.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fading in, fading out. Snippets of conversations from different lifetimes and scenarios. </p><p> </p><p>One heart-wrenching sentence, slightly louder than the rest, stabbed a painful hole through his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“...<em> You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi Saihara was finally torn back into reality. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the wall for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching for his phone charging on a nightstand, he concentrated on the fading image of the man in his dreams, desperately clinging onto the memory of his most prominent features.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Purple eyes, dark hair… and an enchantingly wide smile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Opening his notes, he quickly conjured up a blank document and inputted the man’s features as well as a few keywords he remembered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dice, liar, and Danganronpa. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pulling up a web browser, Shuichi decided it was time to find this mystery man. Perhaps, if he was lucky, it would be someone in his high-school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If I could just remember his name… he was right about one thing, however. I’ll never be able to forget him for the rest of my life. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading...! Comments and kudos are super appreciated (*´﹃｀*)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>